Forgetting Shane
by BTR Love
Summary: Everyone forgets Shane's birthday...except for one girl he never met...Shane forgets to ask for her name and goes looking for her. Will he find her? Camp Rock and Hannah Montana cross-over! Full summary inside! Review please! One-Shot!


Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! New story! One-shot! Summary below! In honor of Joe's birthday! I saw part one and two of Jonas Brothers: Live & Mobile on MTV! Can you say Awesome! Frankie, Mr. And Mrs. Jonas will be in this story under the names of Mr. And Mrs. Grey and Frankie Grey! Also Mandy is in here!**

**Summary: Shane's family and friends forget his birthday…even his girlfriend Michelle does. So while Shane's wandering around the beach, he runs into this girl. When Shane forgets to ask the mystery girl for her name and only has an I-phone with the initials of L-T on the back…will he find out the mystery girls name? And more importantly will he find her again? Camp Rock/Hannah Montana crossover!**

"Hey everyone!" Shane said, running into the kitchen of his family's summer beach house.

"Hey." Jason and Nate said.

"Morning." Mr. And Mrs. Grey greeted.

"Shane! Guess what today is!" Little seven-year-old Frankie Grey yelled.

"I know! It's so cool isn't it?" Shane exclaimed.

Everyone in the Grey family gave Shane a questioning look.

"Uh, Shane? Are you feeling okay?" Nate asked his older brother.

"Yeah…why?" Shane questioned.

"Because no one is ever happy when Frankie has his annoying little girlfriend over." Nate whispered to Shane.

Shane's face fell. He was actually talking about his 19th birthday. He had to act like he already knew what they were talking about. He didn't want to tell anybody if they forgot.

"Yeah, well it's only a summer fling. Give him a break. It'll end once summer does." Shane said.

"True." Jason and Nate said at the same time.

"I have go get ready!" Frankie yelled.

"Frankie! It's only eight in the morning!" Mrs. Grey yelled, laughing.

"I don't care! Maybe she'll come early! I don't wanna look like I'm five!" Frankie yelled from the stairs.

Everyone laughed, everyone except Shane. He was disappointed that his family forgot about his birthday.

"Are you okay Shaney?" Nate asked, noticing that Shane wasn't laughing.

"Yeah, fine." Shane said, leaving the kitchen.

Maybe his girlfriend Michelle (Mitchie) didn't forget. Shane picked up his cell phone off the couch and dialed Michelle's number. After two rings she answered.

"Hello?" Michelle said hurriedly.

"Hey babe." Shane said.

"Listen Shane…I have to go…do you mind not calling me for the rest of the day?" Michelle said.

"Why?" Shane questioned sadly.

"Because, I'm working a double shift here at Baranese (sp?)** (A/N: She said the name of the place she works at in the beginning of Camp Rock I just don't know how to spell it.)** Right now it's busy and I'm in a huge rush but my boss doesn't want me on the phone while I'm working…I'll talk to you tomorrow…I love you…bye babe." Michelle said.

Click.

"Sure you do." Shane said, closing his phone.

"Mandy?" Shane said into the phone after he dialed his friend's number.

"Shane?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah." Shane said.

"Long time no talk since you all went to Jersey for the summer." Mandy said. **(A/N: In my story Mandy lives in LA with JB…does she still live in Jersey in real life?)**

"Do you know what today is?" Shane asked, hopefully.

"Yeah!" Mandy practically yelled into the phone.

"You do! Awesome! At least you didn't forget! I knew you wouldn't!" Shane said happily.

"How can I forget about the new fashion line I was waiting for to come out?" Mandy asked.

"New fashion line?" Shane questioned.

"Yeah…what did you think I was going to say?" Mandy asked.

"The new fashion line duh!" Shane said.

"Cool." Mandy said but then paused.

"Oh uh Shane?" Mandy said.

"Yeah?" Shane asked.

"Do you mind if I let you go? I have to get to work…I'm already late." Mandy said.

"No…go ahead." Shane said sadly.

"Thanks…" Mandy said, before hanging up.

"Bye." Shane said, after Mandy hung up.

"Great even Mandy forgot…" Shane mumbled to himself.

"I'm taking a walk on the beach!" Shane yelled, leaving the house.

For ten minutes straight, Shane was walking on the beach, barefoot, thinking of how every one forgot his birthday…he'll admit it, he was upset and angry, he never thought anyone would forget his birthday. Not even his family. Did his fans remember? Shane took out his web enabled I-phone and signed into the band's shared Myspace…nothing, not even a comment…he then searched a few fan sites…nothing. They did forget…everyone did. Just then Shane bumped into someone. He dropped his I-phone and fell to the sand.

"Watch it!" Shane yelled at the girl in front of him.

He wouldn't normally yell at anyone but he was angry so, he did.

"Sorry." The girl stated softly.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to yell at you…it's just that…-" The girl cut Shane off.

"You're having a bad birthday?" The girl asked.

"Yeah…wait…you remembered?" Shane asked, happily.

"Of course…but you kind of sound like everyone forgot." She said.

"They did…everyone." Shane said, sadly.

"Oh…I'm sorry." She said.

"It's okay…it's not you're fault." Shane replied.

They sat on the beach for a couple hours talking about themselves. The sand was in their toes.

Shane's P.O.V

This girl is perfect! She has all the same interests as me, she's funny, she like's me for me and not because I'm famous and she's a blonde!

"Oh…I gotta go…we've been here for a long time…I'll see you around Shane…happy birthday!" She said, getting up leaving.

"Bye uh…wait what's you're name!" I yelled, but it was to late…she was already gone.

"Crap…" I mumbled.

I played with my I-phone in my pocket and then I kicked something that was on the sandy ground. I looked down to see the girl's I-phone lying in the sand. I picked it up and saw that it had the initials of L.T on it. Who was this girl? What's her name? How will I get her I-phone back to her? Will I ever see her again? So many questions were running through my head.

No One's P.O.V

Shane had been thinking of the mystery girl for the past week…it was now August 22nd and he couldn't get her out of his mind. How could he not ask her for her name? Was he insane? Nate and Jason were curious as to what went on at the beach. Shane hadn't told them anything so they were left to think. Maybe, Shane would tell them soon? No way! He was still mad at them for forgetting his special 19th birthday. He had a right to be mad at them and not talk to them. Otherwise, Shane would have told them everything and ask for advice too. But he didn't even mention a word to them.

Shane was currently in his room, thinking of how he could find her or at least find out her name. Then it came to him. Posters! Shane took a whole pack of poster boards out of Frankie's bedroom. Of course Frankie would figure out that some of his art supplies were gone but he didn't care. He needed to find the girl.

After about an hour of making posters he was done. He walked out of the house and started hanging them on poles and trees.

Girl's P.O.V

I was walking on the beach when I saw this poster stapled to a tree. I went over to look at it. I was shocked at what I seen. The poster read;

_Met this girl on the beach on August 15__th__ and can't get her out of my mind. She's a blonde and has an I-phone with the initials L.T. on it. We talked for about three hours and I think I've fallen in love with her. I was stupid enough to not ask for a name but now I'm taking action after about a week. I need to find this mystery girl because I need to see her again and I need to know her name. I'm leaving in a week to go back home to LA so, hopefully you will show up…If you're the girl I was talking to on the beach last week, please meet me on the beach in the same spot on August 25__th__ at noon…I'll be waiting for you…so hopefully you'll show up…can't wait to see you again…Shane_

_P.S. I still have you're I-phone, you left it on the beach…Please come!_

Oh My Gosh! Shane Grey is looking for me! I have to see him! But I'm leaving on the 24th! No! I need to see him! But I can't. I need my phone. Oh well, I suppose I can buy a new one.

Shane's P.O.V

August 25th…1:00 P.M

I sat on the beach for an hour in our spot waiting for my mystery girl…she's not coming…oh well, my fault.

I picked up my guitar and started playing a couple of notes. **(A/N: This song is Tony Oller's, Could you be the one-Danny from As The Bell Rings…I left out some lines, changed others and well other than that…all good! Don't own!) **I started to sing a song I wrote the night I met her.

"Could it be you, you, you or you? Oh,

Are you gonna be the girl,

In my dream,

When I close my eyes,

Out of every one,

The best one for me,

Could I call you mine?

Are you gonna be the one,

The shining star,

The center of my world,

Could you be the one…could you be the one…could you be the one,

Yeah."

"Wow." I heard some one say.

I didn't even bother to turn around. I heard the girl take a breath. Drama Queen much?

"Lilly Trescott." The girl named Lilly said.

"Huh?" I said, still not bothering to turn around.

"My initials…L.T…Stands for Lilly Trescott…now I'm gonna need my I-phone back." Lilly said.

I turned around. Could it actually be her? It was! I smiled.

"You came…I didn't think you were gonna show." I said.

"Well I did…besides I was supposed to leave yesterday…and I did…I argued with my mom on the first 8 hour bus ride to let me come back…and she finally said yes…so basically my mom is on her way back home still and I took an 8 hour bus ride back here to come see you…I'm here." Lilly explained.

I handed her, her I-phone.

"Thank you." Lilly said smiling.

"But that song…is it new?" She asked.

"Yeah…I wrote it the night I first met you." I said.

"It's really good…perfect actually." Lilly said, smiling.

"Thanks." I said.

She just smiled.

"So…where do you live?" I asked.

"Malibu." I said.

"Not far from me I see." I joked.

"Not really." She said.

I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back. We stood there for what seemed like hours kissing, although I think it was only 10 minutes. Awesome!

**Review please!**

**He found her!**

**I loved that song by Tony Oller!**

**It was awesome!**

**I think I'm going to write another one-shot…keep on a look out for it!**


End file.
